The Africa Guard
The Africa Guard is a Series based on The Africa King. It is a Midquel to The Africa King 2: Shere Khan’s Reign that takes place while Sara Khan is training to be The Queen of The Ambushlands. Characters The Africa Guard *Lai Khan (voiced by Dani Dare as a Cub in Seasons 1-2, Jason Marsden as a Teenager in Season 3) is Shere Khan’s Son Who has a Red Africa Guard Pawprint Symbol. *Bongo (voiced by Christian J. Simon) *Fiona (voiced by Giselle Eisenburg as a Cub in Seasons 1-2, Sarah Jeffrey as a Teenager in Season 3) *Oto (voiced by Steve Little) *Bennett (voiced by Nolan North) *Jeannie (Season 2) (voiced by Simona Berman, singing by Natalie Rarick) The Africa King Returners *Shere Khan (voiced by Michael Gough) *Sanya (voiced by Holly Fields) *Sara Khan (voiced by Lacey Chabert) *Zambia (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Tyke (voiced by Vic Reeves) *Pulser (Voiced by Bob Mortimer) *Reggie (Voiced by Khary Peyton) *Mafia (voiced by Sara Hyland) *Tiffany (voiced by Maddison Pettis) *Zoe (voiced by Eden Reigal) *Scary Khan (Season 2) (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Venasta (Season 2) (voiced by Nika Futterman) *Nukas (Season 2) (voiced by Dave Foley) *Zita (Season 2) (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Kody (Season 2) (voiced by Max Charles) *Sasha Khan (voiced by Julie Nathenson) *Sabrina Khan (voiced by Emma Thompson) *Stella, Berlioz, and Eddy (Season 3) (voiced by Tress MacNeille, Steve Buscemi, and Jesse Corti) *Baron (Bennett’s Dad) (voiced by Jess Harnell) Recurring *Arya (voiced by Maia Mitchell) *Maxwell (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Curston (voiced by Kevin McDonald) *Lisa (voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Singing by Alex Cartana) *Bopo (voiced by Michael Dorn) *Matilda (voiced by Russi Taylor in Seasons 1-2, Kari Wahlgren in Season 3) *Toto (Matilda’s Son) (voiced by Jacob Guenther as a Calf in Seasons 1-2, Henry F. Benjamin as a Teenager in Season 3) *Toto’s Friends **Gabe (voiced by Sam Lavagnino as an Infant, Scottie Ray as a Teenager) **Jenna (voiced by ViviAnn Yee as a Calf, Alyson Leigh Rosenfield as a Teenager) **Shawn (voiced by Justin Felbinger) **Kyle (voiced by Lyons Mathias as a Calf, Marc Thompson as a Teenager) *Otis (voiced by Khary Peyton) *Baroness Benita (voiced by Virginia Watson) *Lacey (voiced by Tara Strong) *Bertha (Tiffany’s Mom) (voiced by Erica Luttrell) *Sharine (Zoe’s Mom) (voiced by E.G. Daily) *Jeannie’s Family (Season 2) **Dania (Jeannie’s Mom) (voiced by Maisie Klompus) **Matthew (Jeannie’s Dad) (voiced by Phil LaMarr) **Luna and Tuna (Jeannie’s Little Sister and Brother) (voiced by Fiona and Crimson Hart) *The Nightenas **Bumtrick (voiced by Zach Callison) **Radini (voiced by Michaela Dietz) **Summit (voiced by Lou Diamond Phillips) **Nevla (voiced by Lisa Hennigan) **Jonah (voiced by Ian McKellan) *Bonga (voiced by Haley Tju) *Huzzad (voiced by Behzad Dabu) Villains *JonJon’s Clan **JonJon (voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo) **Wheezy (voiced by Nat Faxon) **Fungus (voiced by Michael Sinternikklas) **Nathan (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) **Taco (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Minho (voiced by Cam Clarke) *Recca’s Pack **Recca (voiced by Ana Gasteyer) **Gumbo (voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Daniel (voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyer) **Savannah (voiced by Meghan Strange) **Numerous Other Fox Pups (Sounds provided by Dee Bradley Baker and Kari Wahlgren) *Kibor (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Menace’s Army **Menace (voiced by Steve Blum) **Chica (voiced by Brianne Tju) **Olaf (voiced by Jeff Bergman) **Marley (voiced by Tara Strong) *Spylara’s Skinidae **Spylara (voiced by Marievve Herington) **Jacko (voiced by Jess Harnell) **Yuri (Sounds provided by Dee Bradley Baker) *Pizza (voiced by Carla Hall) *Pyke and Tulser (voiced by Matthew Lillard and Kevin Michael Richardson) Guest Stars *Tambou (voiced by CJ Byrnes) *Adam (voiced by Ron Funches) *Masa Khan (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) *Dilo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Mochu and Hichu (voiced by Fred Tatasciore and Kath Soucie) *The Legandary Hurley (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Kenny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Dania (voiced by Heather Headley) *Robby and Starlight (voiced by Rico and Raini Rodriguez) *Kylea (voiced by Meghan Strange) *Kansas (voiced by Patrick Stump) *The Arctic Squirrel Family **Yusi (voiced by Megan Hilty) **Dash (voiced by Andrew Toth) **Kim (voiced by Maya Kay) **Nate (voiced by Julian Edwards) *Dumpling (voiced by David Kaye) *Coral (voiced by Kimoko Glenn) *Frances and Tendo (Mafia’s Parents) (voiced by Renee Elise Goldsbery and George Lopez) *Marley’s Mom (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Luigi and Maria (voiced by Skylar Astin and Amanda Leighton) *Vee (voiced by Iris Bahr) *Aloe (voiced by Michael Luwoye) Episodes Trivia *The reason why Jeannie didn’t appear in The Africa King II is because she decided to stay in The Cave Of Life with Buntrick the Male Hyena and His Family. Soundtrack Season 1 #Try Not to Stink (Performed by Oto, Tyke, and Pulser) #Flight and Sight (Performed by Arya and Oto) #Bongo the Wise (Performed by Bongo, Tyke, Pulser, and Animals) #Never Say No to The Queen (Performed by Sara Khan) #Out of Our Way (Performed by JonJon, Wheezy, Fungus, and Hyenas) #The Ambushland Family (Performed by Lisa, Baron, Otis, Matilda, and Kamuni) #The Fox Way (Performed by Recca) #The Faster Alone (Performed by Fiona) #Chomp and Munch (Performed by Tyke and Pulser) #Anyone Can Be a Hero (Performed by Bennett) #Bird with a Talented Gift (Performed by Tambou) #He Will Always Be Remembered (Performed by Lai Khan and Sabrina Khan) #Follow the Trail (Performed by Alex Cartana) #Just like Me (Performed by Shere Khan and Bongo) #It’s OK to Have an Accident (Performed by Bongo, Fiona, Oto, and Bennett) #Looking for A Meal (Performed by Menace) #Make Yourselves at Home (Performed by Recca, Gumbo, and Aardwolves) #Spirit of Darkness (Performed by Reggie) #Stand Out for Yourself (Performed by Lai Khan and Dilo) #Monkeys (Performed by Fiona) #I’ve Got Your Trunk (Performed by Bennett and Toto) #Snow Wish Come True (Performed by Mocho and Hichu) #If You Wanna Work with Me (Performed by Tiffany) #Legandary Hurley (Performed by The Legandary Hurley) #Giving Animals Rides (Performed by Bennett, Lacey, and Animals) #Our Leader is the Best (Performed by Curston and His Herd) #Hippo and Oxpecker (Performed by Kenny) Season 2 #Path of Pride (Performed by Shere Khan and Lai Khan) #Kick Jump Slide (Performed by Bongo, Toto, Shawn, Jenna, Gabe, and Kyle) #The Meal Deal (Performed by Pizza and Minho) #I Have a Plot (Performed by Scary Khan, JonJon, and Venasta) #Look Up (Performed by Bennett) #Three of A Kind (Performed by Chucklin, Marlin, and Furian) #Hyenas Shouldn’t Be Kind (Performed by JonJon, Wheezy, and Fungus) #Spread Love (Performed by The Africa Guard) #Giant Kelvin (Performed by Kibor) #The Twelve Flops of Christmas (Performed by The Africa Guard) #Fabulous Dania (Performed by Dania, Robby, and Starlight) #I’ve Got the Guts (Performed by Honart) #We’re the Best (Performed by JonJon and Recca) #I’m Better Off Fast (Performed by Fiona) #Run the Junk (Performed by JonJon, Recca, and Minho) #All Over the Place (Performed by Kylea) #Mysteries of the Past (Performed by Mafia) #Stand Up and Don’t Quit (Performed by Jeannie and Her Clan) #Nothing to Be Scared About (Performed by Kansas) #Let Your Worries Go (Performed by Tyke and Pulser, later Fiona in the Reprise) Season 3 #When I Led The Guard (Performed by Scary Khan) #The Cave of Life (Performed by Menace) #The Home of A Snow Squirrel’s Dream (Performed by Yusi and Her Family) #Ghost of the Trees (Performed by Dumpling and His Pack) #Everything (Performed by Oto and Mafia) #A Dolphin’s Life (Performed by Coral) #Never Stop Moving Forward (Performed by Frances and Tendo) #Side by Side (Performed by The Africa Guard Chorus) #Mean to Meet You (Performed by Marley) #We'll Always Stick Like Glue (Performed by Fiona, Bongo, Oto, Bennett, Jeannie, and Mafia) #With You (Performed by Lai Khan) #Dancing on Ice (Performed by Luigi, Maria, Fiona, and Bennett) #Welcome to The Cave of Life (Performed by Buntrick) #Remember Who You Are (Performed by Fiona and Nevla) #The Dead are Always Remembered (Performed by Jeannie) #A Powerful Gift (Performed by Aloe) #If We Stick Together (Performed by The Africa Guard) #Behold Queen Jeannie (Performed by Animals Of The Cave of Life) Category:The Africa King Category:Television spin-offs Category:Shires Channel shows